Raizel
Summary Cadis Etrama Di Raizel or simply Rai, is the protagonist of the Noblesse manhwa series. He is a Noble] from Lukedonia who holds the special title of True Noblesse, which distinguishes him from all other Nobles as their hidden protector, as well as their judge, and if necessary, executioner. He is also frankenstein`s master. Power and Stats Tier: 6-B+ Name: Cadis Etrama di Raizel, often abbreviated to just Rai Origin: Noblesse Gender: Male Age: Over a two thousand years old, biologically 18. Classification: The Noblesse; most powerful vampire in existence Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, and senses; telepathy (offensive and communicative), empathy, telekinesis, flight, energy manipulation and absorption, blood manipulation and creation, healing, can awaken the powers/full potential of others, can seal powers, soul manipulation, resistance to soul attacks,Regeneration mid-low,longevity Attack Potency: Large Country Level+ (vastly superior to all other Nobles, two of which were the main cause of an explosion that covered a notable portion of the Earth and appeared similar in size to the Korean Peninsula in the background. In his fight with the Lord, the exchange of power warped space itself and destroyed a potent barrier that had enclosed the whole country of Lukedonia which covers the area called the Bermuda Triangle. Range: Can extend his power over an area equal to the Berumuda Triangle, which is more or less 1,000,000 square miles. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(He has crossed a country and intercepted attacks from two bloodlusted hypersonic characters before they could meet, and is on par with Muzaka who can move between countries in seconds.) 'Lifting Strength: ''At least ''Superhuman: Most likely much higher Striking Strength: Class EJ+ (can block attacks from casual island busters with his fingers while weakened), '''| '''Class ZJ Durability: At least Country Level+ Stamina: Can fight for extended periods of time, but the more he uses his power the more his life force is drained. Intelligence: Skilled combatant, not notable otherwise. Weaknesses: Use of his powers drains his life, so gets weaker the longer he fights Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Blood Field: ' This power is unique even among the highest ranking Nobles, since Regis (a member of a high-ranking clan), has never even witnessed the technique. It is a powerful ability used exclusively by those who govern blood i.e. Rai and the current Lord. It creates blood out of thin air and shapes it into a powerful typhoon (or other shapes i.e. a dome of blood) that surrounds his enemies and completely erases all traces of their existence, possibly at a subatomic level or lower. The blood field also shreds apart the surrounding area and every thing within (e.g. skyscrapers) at a molecular level. Blood fields are also able to invert or completely disperse electromagnetic fields, such as the one that served as Lukedonia's barrier. They also can effect the Earth's magnetic field, seeing as satellites could detect a sudden dispersion of energy in the region where a blood field was summoned. Blood Fields also seem to scatter low-frequency red light, which is why inside a blood field, everything has a reddish hue. - Blood Wings: Rai has the ability to govern blood and shape it into two vast wings (together as tall as a large building). When this mode is activated, his eyes begin to bleed and glow crimson. His aura's power is magnified to the point where enough to cause Frankenstein, the 5th Elder and four Clan Leaders to involuntarily begin to tremble. His ascension into this state also causes an earthquake in the surrounding area. His powers are increased dramatically. After activated this power, he generates several Blood Fields instantly. These blood fields create craters hundreds of meters in diameter and shred apart buildings. '- Blood Phoenix: '''A more powerful form of the Blood Wing stage, in this state Cadis Etrama Di Raizel gathers all the blood he mustered accompanied with his blood wings and transforms into an enormous phoenix of blood. This state is powerful enough to put two capable, experienced Clan Leaders into Forced Eternal Sleep. The phoenix strikes its target with incredible power. The impact is strong enough to appear as a bright crimson flash on the planet's surface. The victims bodies shatter into numerous small blood crystals, and their souls enter Eternal Sleep(death). '-Hemokinesis''': Rai has the power to control the individual blood cells within his enemy's body. He can use this ability to cause blood vessels to burst, possibly by changing the temperature of the blood, stop blood flow, solidify/crystallize blood, limit/cut off speech by filling the larynx with blood, fill the lungs with blood, tear bodily tissues and flesh apart, initiate swelling, rupture vital organs or even break bones by causing the blood forming within them to exert massive pressure. This results in extreme pain for the enemy and is one of Rai's darker powers. When used in synergy with his potent mind control, Rai can subject his enemy to torturous punishment. Category:Characters Category:Noblesse Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Blood Users Category:Telepathy Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Good Characters Category:Immortals Category:Vampires